


Dial L For Murder

by GoringWriting



Series: Alphabet Row [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Case Fic, Dark, Gen, Hurt Shawn, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Serial Killers, Shawn Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: There's more to this murder case than meets the eye.





	Dial L For Murder

"Hey Lassie, whatcha up to?" Spencer asks and Carlton watches him sit on the edge of desk like he normally does. 

"Spencer, remove yourself from my desk," Carlton says watches the fake pout but he does slide off the desk and Carlton counts that as a win. Spencer skips over to O'Hara's desk. O'Hara simply smiles at the playful antics.

"Hi Jules," Spencer says and Carlton can see him peering over the edge of the file trying to get info for one of his visions.

"You aren't getting on this case Shawn. This is a dangerous one," she says and Spencer presses a finger to his head and twitches his shoulders. Carlton rolls his eyes and makes sure he's not in plain view. He's learned that if he keeps his mouth shut Spencer is less physical in his performance.

"I am seeing a murder most foul!" Spencer says and Carlton picks up one of his pens and hurls it at Spencer's head. Just close enough for the phony to feel it.

"Nice try Lassie baby," Spencer says with a smirk that Carlton would very much like to wipe off his face and the chief pokes her head out of her office and points at them.

"You three, in my office now," she says and they step inside. 

"Whatever you're working on needs to be handed off to another detective. The case I'm about to give you is your top priority," She says and the three nod and Carlton can tell from her tone that this is a serious situation.

Obviously Spencer can't keep his mouth shut.

"I'm getting something! Another murder most foul!" Spencer says and Carlton sighs. He refused to have to sit through more performances than he has to.

"Lucky guess," Carlton grumbles.

"I'm seeing...Rubies?" Spencer says.

"The victim is Ruby Raymond, a nurse at Santa Barbara ER. She...she was found skinned," she stays and several faces in the room pale.

"Spencer, you have anything on this that might help?" Chief asks and Spencer's eye flicks around the desk.

"Chief!" Carlton says ready to rat the psychic out.

"Quiet Lassiter."

"I'm sensing. A brew? Beer? No. Witches? No. Coffee! Coffee in a...cup...mug! A coffee mug!" Spencer says and Carlton growls under his breath.

"I'll have the techs rush the DNA on the coffee mug. Anything else?"

"I... I'm hearing a boat...a train! Our killer lives near a train of some kind!"

"That would make sense she fell from the top of a train car," Chief says and Spencer leans against the nearest chair wiping sweat from his head. Carlton will give him credit the kid's a good actor.

"Spencer, you stay here. O'Hara and I are going to question the victim's family and friends. Do not go running off on your own let the real police do the real work," Carlton says on his way out.

Talking to friends and family tells him all he needs to know. Richard Raymond stood to inherit all of their biological father's money with his sister gone.

That's one hell of a motive.

Several hours later they drag the brother towards the interrogation room. He can hear Spencer in the Chief's office making an idiot out of himself.

Richard Raymond swears that yes he had the motive. Yes he had coffee with his sister on the day of her death, and yes he meets prostitutes in an apartment by the train she fell from but he also swears that he did not murder his sister. 

He says he's too lazy. 

No one believes him and Spencer is watching him be booked with confusion and Carlton smiles. They finally got one over on the phony psychic. Spencer sticks around to tease Carlton a little longer before leaving with a blown kiss to both Carlton and O'Hara.

Carlton goes home and grabs a beer to relax after a long day. He's half way through when there's a knock on his door.

He opens the door and is shocked to find Spencer standing there. He didn't even know Spencer knew where he lived.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? I don't have time for made up mediums," Carlton asks and Spencer sweeps in and makes himself at home on Carlton's chair. His favorite chair.

"I cracked the Ruby Raymond case!" Spencer says.

"Great. Small problem. We already solved it!" Carlton says.

"No! The spirits are telling me there's more to this. They're showing me an X on the hip! It's a serial killer!" Spencer says bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"What? But all the evidence points to him," Carlton says wanting the rest of his night to relax and not putting up with Spencer.

"Look again! There are Xs on her, Shelby Kent, Melanie Claire, and Delia Mason. All the deaths were ruled an accident or someone close to the victims were charged in the murder. But I think it was a serial killer, and their spirits are crying out for justice!" Spencer says and Carlton stands and begins to pace.

"What did Jules and Chief say about this theory?" Carlton asks adjusting the blinds on the window.

"Didn't get that far. Said that Richard maybe didn't kill his sister and they laughed and said I needed a good night's sleep," Spencer says then looks at Carlton and says, "you believe me... right Lassie?"

"Yeah. I do. You want a beer? You can walk me through what the spirits are telling you and I'll tell you if it's making sense," Carlton says and grabs and opens a beer for Spencer.

Carlton listens as Spencer relays what the spirits are telling him and Carlton gives him a small smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carlton asks when Spencer's head starts to tilt over.

"No...I feel confused and tired," Spencer says and Carlton grabs Spencer's chin allowing him to examine his face.

"You know Spencer I finally have proof you're a fake," Carlton says.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"If you were really talking to the spirits of Ruby Raymond or any of those other women they would be telling you to get far away from me," Carlton says lips pulling up into a smirk.

"What?" Spencer asks head leaning into Carlton's hand.

"Just relax Spencer. The drug is starting to take effect. Let it. You'll be so much more at ease if you do," Carlton says pulling Spencer's pants down far enough to cut an X into the flesh of his hip.

"Drug?" Spencer says eyes beginning to droop. Carlton smiles. He had imagined this so many times and he's almost giddy to get started.

"Yes, how else do you think I kept all those women docile when I cut Xs into their hips?" Bless Woody and his late night exhausted ramblings," Carlton says and Spencer tries to hit him but the drug has already made his arms too heavy to lift. Carlton smiles and ties his wrists with soft scarves. Strong but soft enough to not leave bruises. He quickly does the same with his legs.

"Lassie, please don't do this," Spencer says and Carlton's impressed the man can still talk.

"I could lie and say I never thought about this. About how good it would feel to have you at my mercy. But that would be a lie. I have wanted you in this exact position since you ratted out me and my old partner. She was actually gonna be one of my victims. Her transfer saved her. You're special Spencer. Before you I've only ever wanted to take women. You'll be the first man I've marked. Congratulations," Carlton says.

"Do I get a prize?" Spencer asks eyes closed. He must not have the strength to keep them open. 

"Actually yes. You get to live. I don't want to kill you Shawn. I want to keep you," Carlton says and runs a thumb over Spencer's cheek.

"You called me Shawn," the man says tiredly.

"Well that will stay our little secret. After all you won't be seeing anyone except me for a long time," Carlton says and the drug finally does it's job and knocks Shawn out. 

The detective opens the bench seat at the foot of his bed and lowers Spencer into it. He can move the box to his playpen in the morning. 

He has a few phone calls to make.

He pulls out his phone and dials O'Hara.

"Carlton?" Comes the tired answer.

"O'Hara, Spencer came by and was ranting about him not being appreciated because no one will listen when he has a theory. He says he's going to quit. He stormed out of here in such a huff. I think he actually mean it!" Carlton say, and because he has a part to play, "I finally got rid of the phony psychic! About time!"

"Carlton. I'm sure Shawn is just a little upset. You'll see he'll come into the station tomorrow with a pineapple or a smoothie and call you Lassie to piss you off and be a pest but solve a case. Goodnight Carlton," O'Hara says and hangs up.

Carlton puts the phone away and sends Spencer's bike over into the ocean a few miles from Carlton's house. 

Everyone will think he left Santa Barbara or if they find the bike think he died. When it reality he's in a house that Carlton owns under a fake name.

Guster and Henry will be suspicious. Carlton knows. But soon Henry will give up and start calling Spencer a screw up again.

Guster will worry but won't know where to start looking for his friend and it will end in the water even if he does.

So Carlton isn't worried. He can keep Spencer as long as he wants.

Kept tied in the basement.

He's stopped calling him Lassie. But that's okay.

He can be persuasive when he needs to be.

Shawn is absolutely beautiful when he screams Lassie.

Carlton loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to x marks the spot. Which would you like to see more of. Killer Shawn or killer Lassie?


End file.
